Miraculous: Fictober 2019
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Una vez más, les traigo 31 cortos en este mes sobre el cuadro protagónico. Casi todos los drabbles son post revelación. La lista le pertenece a @Natsumi Niikura /-/ Pues así eran ellos, bastante especiales, pero sin dudas se amaban con todos sus pro y contras. [31/31] Reto Cumplido!
1. Día 01: Llovizna

Iniciando un nuevo desafio, que espero cumplir mucho mejor que el del año pasado.

¡Empecemos!

* * *

Palabras: 732

* * *

**Día 01**

**Llovizna**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Adrien sabía que, aunque la fidelidad con su querida compañera de aventuras había empezado en la Torre Eiffel, fue en el colegio Dupont, bajo la lluvia de verano, que ambos conectaron por primera vez.

Es por eso mismo que también en un día de lluvia, en las escaleras del mismo colegio, en el mismo lugar donde sus miradas se habían conectado, le había pedido que sea su novia ante el vitoreo de algarabía de sus compañeros que, al parecer, esperaban que eso sucediera hace algún tiempo.

Rio ante el recuerdo de su poca visión, de su competencia consigo mismo, llamando la atención de la chica que se ocultaba bajo el paraguas oscuro que él sostenía.

La lluvia que azotaba sobre París se había convertido en una leve llovizna y, armándose de valor, la había invitado a recorrer las calles.

Marinette, sumamente intrigada, se sostenía del brazo de su novio sin poder entender por qué, después de una vuelta a la manzana, habían terminado en las escaleras de su antiguo colegio, del cual se habían graduado algunos años atrás.

El joven se soltó para pasarle el paraguas a ella y deslizó su mano izquierda con sus cabellos, muerto de los nervios.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó finalmente, la chica de cabellos azulados— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sí —afirmó con voz robótica, provocando que los sentidos de alerta de su compañera se encendieran.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con impaciencia. Adrien se encogió de hombros, pues sabía perfectamente que, si no hablaba rápido, Marinette empezaría a imaginarse miles de escenarios, tan catastróficos como el poder de su Kwami, Plagg. Por eso, tomó aire y simplemente lanzó la frase.

—¡Cásate conmigo! —exclamó, apretando los ojos y los puños a la vez. Abrió el ojo derecho al no obtener respuesta y vio a la chica de ojos celestes con la mirada baja— ¿Marinette?

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó volviendo a mirar a su novio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿De verdad, quieres casarte conmigo? —cuando Adrien afirmó, el paraguas salió volando cuando la chica lo soltó para colgarse del cuello de éste, llenándole la cara de besos— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo mirándolo fijamente, cuando él la tomó de la cintura para afirmarla a su cuerpo— ¡Ni loca te dejo ir! —la sonrisa tan resplandeciente de esa chica, hizo que el corazón del rubio aumentara sus palpitaciones. Realmente la amaba y esperaba que la felicidad que había conseguido a su lado, nunca los abandonara.

—¡Lo arruiné todo! —protestó consigo mismo, bajando a su ahora prometida con delicadeza. Se acercó hasta el paraguas y con rapidez, volvió hacia ella para cubrirla, ante la mirada confusa de Marinette.

—¿No ibas a pedirme eso? —ladeó la cabeza y lo vio revisar el interior de su chaqueta, de donde sacó una pequeña cajita. Ahí entendió el problema—. Oh, ya veo… pero no te preocupes —extendió su mano izquierda hacia Adrien—, sabes que estaría encantada de recibir otra vez tu proposición.

El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza suspirando por la chispeza de las palabras de su lady, pues había hecho que todos sus reproches por haberse equivocado, quedaran olvidados.

—Entonces… —acomodó su voz y abrió la cajita frente a ella, mostrando un bonito anillo de plata con una brillante piedra aguamarina—… Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿aceptas a este intrépido hombre como tu leal gato, para protegerte con cada una de sus vidas, por el resto de la tuya?

Marinette no pudo evitar reír por aquella proposición. Definitivamente, la segunda seria su favorita por siempre.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, ladeando la sonrisa—, ¿qué sería de esta Catarina sin su gato protector? —la respuesta emocionó al muchacho y más por las palabras usadas. Le encantaba como se complementaban.

—¡Bien! —tomó el anillo y guardó la cajita de nuevo en su bolsillo, para luego, tomar con delicadeza la mano de su prometida—. Sé que no te gustan las cosas ostentosas porque tienes miedo a perderlas, así que escogí un anillo sencillo para que te sientas cómoda y que tiene una piedra que, además de recordarme tu mirada, es símbolo de protección… —terminó de colocar el anillo con una sonrisa—… que es lo que más deseo en la vida.

Marinette, esta vez, no soltó el paraguas. Se protegió de la vista de los transeúntes que iban y venían con apuro producto de la llovizna, para besar en los labios a su prometido.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de quien escribe:**

Como verán casi todos los drabbles son autoconclusos y serán mayormente después de la revelación de identidades. Para hacerlo más divertido xD

Recuerdo que la lista pertenece Natsumi_Niikura en Twitter.

.

Nos leemos mañana en: Jardín.

.

01 de Octubre 2019


	2. Día 02: Jardín

¡Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble!

* * *

Palabras: 480

* * *

**Día 02**

**Jardín **

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Marinette, aprovechando la cálida mañana de primavera que había en París, había decidido trabajar en el pequeño jardín que tenía en su balcón. Apoyada por su Kwami, Tikki, vistiendo un delantal rosado y unos guantes blancos, fue podando y cambiando la tierra de sus macetas. De paso, se dio el tiempo para trasplantar un par de claveles que habia comprado con sus ahorros.

Le gustaba poder disfrutar de la decoración de cada uno de los pequeños espacios de su balcón, pues ahí podía refugiarse de todo el mundo.

Bueno, no de todos.

Porque había un sujeto que solía frecuentar su balcón. El mismo chico en traje de superhéroe con temática felina que se encontraba parado en el borde de la protección, con toda la intención de asustar a la dueña del lugar.

Marinette ya lo había sentido, pero decidió ignorarlo mientras seguía regando sus plantas con el spray de su botella llena de agua.

Cuando Chat Noir estaba a punto de poner sus garras sobre los hombros femeninos, ésta giró rápidamente para apuntarle con el rociador varias veces, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el rubio leyó su jugada, cubriéndose del agua con sus manos.

—¡Rayos! —protestó.

—Ya no caigo en tus trampas —contestó, moviendo su mano derecha frente a él, en señal de negación y consiguiendo que la chica frente a él, frunciera el ceño con molestia —¿Arreglando el jardín?

—Así es —respondió cortante, mientras se acercaba al macetero de rosas rojas para rociarlas —. Es pequeño, pero me gusta.

—Es chico porque quieres —ante aquella frase, la de coletas volteó confundida y se encontró al superhéroe con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios —. Sabes que si me aceptaras, podría hacer de tu balcón, un verdadero jardín.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Para qué después digan que soy una interesada? —sacudió su mano derecha frente a ella y luego la volvió a ocultar en el cruce de brazos —. No, gracias.

—¡Marinette! —protestó, alineando los hombros, pero sin conseguir más palabras de la chica.

—Tu guardaespaldas está buscándote en la plaza. Deberías irte —comentó, mientras le echaba agua a sus claveles.

—Tomaré nota —dijo, preparando su bastón para abandonar el balcón.

—¿Nota?

—Sí —afirmó —. De las cosas que haremos a futuro —le guiñó el ojo —. Nuestra casa tendrá un hermoso jardín —y sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo vio saltar hacia otro tejado para volver al parque.

Lo observó juntarse con su guardaespaldas en la plaza, pero antes de que el rubio entrara al auto, pudo notar como su mirada verde la buscaba con esa sonrisa que tanto la irritaba, le lanzaba un beso y luego entraba en el transporte que lo llevaría a la mansión.

Marinette suspiró derrotada, con las mejillas tan rosadas como los claveles de su jardín.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de quien escribe:**

Algo Marichat... jiji xD Me salieron varios Marichat ahora que lo pienso xD Es que con las identidades descubiertas este ship da más material xD

Gracias por sus reviews: Luna Aino - Natsumi Niikura - karen Agreste - Zara

Nos leemos mañana en: Tabique

.

02 de Octubre 2019


	3. Día 03: Tabique

_¡Hello!_

_Cuando estaba por hacer este capitulo, me aseguré del significado de "Tabique" E iba a "Pared" buscando los distintos tipos de pared que abarcaba "Tabique" descubrí que justamente, es una pared delgada que divide dos ambientes, ya sean interior como exteriores (los de exteriores comunmente en mi pais son llamados "cortafuegos" ¿Curioso, no? xD_

_Sin más, espero que comprendan este one shot. Chat Noir y Adrien pueden usarse para cosas muy divertidas y traviesas, pero también para cosas muy sentimentales... como lo que leeran aquí y en el día 5 _

_¡Nos leemos! _

* * *

**Palabras 405**

* * *

**Día 03**

**Tabique**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

Chat Noir creía que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Apoyado contra el tabique de ladridos de aquel edificio, se sentía tan hiperventilado que le costaba respirar.

Todo estaba mal, muy mal.

De solo imaginar cómo su lady iba a crucificarlo, las bocanadas de aire empeoraban. Se deslizó con cuidado, hasta quedar sentado sobre ese techo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer con lo que había descubierto y se supone que no debía saber?

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y perdió las garras entre sus rubios cabellos.

Él no lo buscó. Había sido un accidente.

_Uno muy desafortunado._

Tras derrotar a aquel akuma, Chat Noir recordó que había dejado uno de los libros en el colegio, así que aprovechando los minutos extras que aun le quedaban a su transformación, decidió acortar camino, encontrándose sin querer con Ladybug. Por suerte, ella no llegó a verlo porque se escondió tras ese tabique que lo separaba del balcón de su amiga y compañera de clases, Marinette. Esperó verla pasar, pero nunca lo hizo, sin embargo, escuchó algo que lo paralizó.

—¡Destranformación! —esa palabra había hecho que sus ojos verdes se abrieran con sorpresa, ¿Acaso Ladybug estaba en el balcón de Marinette?

—Buen trabajo, Marinette —Chat Noir conocía esa segunda voz y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga mencionar ese nombre, que confirmaban lo inevitable.

—De nada, Tikki, ¿Vamos por tus galletitas?

—Eso ni se pregunta —las escuchó reír y luego ya no escuchó más nada. Se puso de pie y se asomó para ver si no habia nadie en el balcón, encontrándolo vacío.

—Marinette —susurró, sintiendo que la voz se apretaba en su garganta. Su amiga Marinette era Ladybug. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla ahora sabiendo esa información? Volvió a apoyarse contra el tabique, suspirando resignado. ¿Sería por eso la necesidad de saber que podía contar con ella? ¿De que ella lo considerada un amigo? ¿O la comodidad que encontraba a su lado?… ¿Era por qué su ser reconocía a la chica tras el antifaz?

Volvió a llevar sus manos a su rostro, apretando los ojos con las palmas.

Todo estaba mal. Todo era un desastre.

El sonido de su Miraculous lo hizo reaccionar para seguir cabeza hacia el colegio antes de destranformarse y antes de que empezara a pensar que aquel desastre podía ser mewravilloso.

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

* * *

**El rinconcito de quien escribe:**

Dije que había algo Marichat por aquí xDDD

Gracias por sus reviews: karen Agreste - Zara - Heavenly1108 (Muy bienvenida seas!)

Nos leemos mañana en: Bombero

.

03 de Octubre 2019


	4. Día 04: Bomberos

** Comentaron que pueden hacerse una idea de que iba bombero... **

**¿le habrán acertado? :D**

** ¡Dejenmelo en los comentarios xD!**

* * *

**Palabras: 364**

* * *

**Día 04**

**Bombero**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

Ladybug había encontrado un pasatiempo muy divertido cuando una relación formal se armó con su compañero de batalla. Ella sabía que Chat Noir era un romántico empedernido, pero nunca pensó que, ante esa fachada de egocentrismo, se encontraba realmente un tierno gatito que se sonrojaba ante cualquier pequeña demostración de afecto.

Y ver a ese chico que la enloquecía en esa pose tan adorable, era demasiado para su persona y quería más…

De pronto, se convirtió en su pasatiempo. Una frase, un gesto o una mirada y Chat Noir perdía de una de sus vidas, automáticamente.

—Entonces —dijo la superheroina con una sonrisa ladeada—, creo que deberíamos terminar la patrulla por hoy. No hay gatos en el tejado molestando París.

—Ladybug —protestó su compañero, apretando los puños—, ¿es divertido molestarme? —cuando se señaló, la chica no pudo evitar reírse.

—Pues, sí —afirmó, moviendo su cabeza—. Es que no te ves, Chat —le mostró ambas manos y las cerró como si quisiera apretarlo—. Eres como un tierno y recién horneado rollo de canela. Imposible no tentarse —confesó, sacándole humo por las orejas a su compañero, que se había puesto tan rojo como el traje que ella vestía. Aquello solo amplió la sonrisa femenina.

—Maldición —protestó el rubio, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Me voy —le informó, tomando su yo-yo—. Creo que pasaré antes por el departamento de bomberos. —al ver como Chat Noir abría los dedos de su mano derecha para observarla, continuó, moviendo la mano izquierda para señalarlo—. Parece que necesitaras ayuda de los bomberos esta noche, porque creo que estás «On fire»

—¡Ladybug! —protestó, aun con las manos ocultando su rostro. La chica rió una vez más, lanzando finalmente su yo-yo para volver a casa.

Chat Noir quitó las manos de su rostro y vio a su «adorable» novia alejarse del lugar. Odiaba que ella jugara así con él y un día iba a tomar revancha. ¡Se lo juraba!

Esperen…

Marinette aun se mostraba bastante tímida con Adrien…

La sonrisa se anchó en los labios masculinos…. Ya sabía cómo conseguir su revancha.

—Dos pueden jugar este juego, Bugaboo.

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

* * *

**El rinconcito de quien escribe:**

¿Realmente habían adivinado? Uno de los días es "Caliente" y ahí haré la continuación de éste xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Heavenly1108 - tsubasa23 - Tecupi - karen Agreste - Zara

.

La próxima palabra es: Ceniza (y ese tiene relación con Querer que es la palabra del día 6)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

04 de Octubre 2019


	5. Día 05: Cenizas

**Les apuesto que Ladybug es Marinette, a que este capitulo no lo encontrarán divertido xD **

**.**

* * *

**Día 05**

**Cenizas**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

Aquella noche de luna nueva había oscurecido un poco la brillante ciudad del amor. El héroe de máscara oscura observaba todo desde su posición en la cima de un edificio.

Aquel no era un buen día.

Había decidido, nuevamente, declararse a su lady, pero esta vez no a la enmascarada, sino a la versión civil de ella. Había planificado ese día, miles de veces, incluso le había escrito una carta para confesarse, abochornado por las reacciones que podría generar la escena en su grupo de clases.

Todo parecía ser perfecto hasta que ella le rechazó la carta, sintiendo tanta vergüenza, que había tenido que llamar a su guardaespaldas para que lo recogiera temprano.

Eso había sido estúpido. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que podría ver tanta seriedad en la mirada celeste de su compañera, que lo detuviera a medio discurso y le dijera que no podía aceptarlo, ante la cara de asombro de todo el colegio.

Estaba irritado. No podía creer que había sido doblemente rechazado por ella, con la estúpida excusa de la misión.

Al diablo la misión, ¿Es que acaso sus sentimientos no contaban? ¿Por qué tenía que sumergirlos a ambos en esa situación, solamente por la maldita misión?

Maldijo a Hawk Moth por su estúpido ideal.

Maldijo al maestro Fu por haberlos elegido.

Maldijo a Marinette por ser tan cuadrada en esa situación.

Se maldijo él mismo porque, por más odio que sentía en ese momento, la entendía… Por todos los cielos, la entendía tan bien porque él sentía lo mismo, pero su amor por ella era más fuerte que su ideal. ¿Acaso estaba mal?

Al parecer para ella, sí.

Invocó el cataclismo en su mano derecha y convirtió en cenizas la carta que había escrito. Esa donde confesaba el más puro amor que sentía por su compañera de batallas, de clases y que añoraba, fuera la de su vida también.

Resopló agotado, mientras observaba como las cenizas volaban por el cielo oscuro, esperando que así de fácil pudiera librarse de esos sentimientos que lo quemaban por dentro.

Y que, inevitablemente, lo acompañarían por siempre.

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

* * *

**El rinconcito de quien escribe:**

En realidad, iba a dejarlo ahí, pero mientras escribía Querer, lo terminé convirtiendo en la segunda parte de éste. Prometo que en el día 7 vuelve la comedia (?)

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Heavenly1108 - Sakura-san1998 - Zara - karen Agreste - Chica Cuervo - Tecupi - Natsumi Niikura

.

La próxima palabra es: Querer (Conti de éste)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

05 de Octubre 2019


	6. Día 06: Querer

_Éste es el último pesado por el momento, lo prometo xD Las ideas para los capítulos siguientes son bastante cómicas, sobre todo el de mañana :D_

**...**

* * *

**Palabras: 482**

* * *

**Día 06**

**Querer**

**·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·**

Ladybug observó con el dolor de su alma, como la carta que tanto anhelaba leer, se desintegraba hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Que Adrien fuera Chat Noir hacia todo más difícil de lo que parecía. No podía pensar en que algo le pasara porque de solo imaginar que pudieran dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en la batalla, la hacia sentir miedo… Y no podía permitirse ese sentimiento, no por el momento, al menos hasta que, finalmente, terminen su lucha contra el mal que atacaba París y jugaba con las emociones de las personas.

Debían proteger sus sentimientos y emociones del enemigo. _Era el Deber sobre el Querer._

La de traje moteado cerró los ojos para evitar llorar, pero las lágrimas igualmente cayeron de sus ojos celestes. Era todo tan difícil.

Sintió una suave caricia que limpiaba el rastro de sus lágrimas y luego una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con su compañero frente a ella. Trató de retroceder, de huir de allí porque él no debió haberla visto, pero la mano de Chat Noir se afirmó con fuerza en su hombro, impidiéndole que se alejara de él.

—Chat… —suplicó para que la dejara irse, pero no consiguió nada. Volvió a preguntar— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Instinto —respondió, mirándola fijamente. Aún estaba muy enojado con ella por lo que había pasado en el colegio, pero verla ahí, afortunadamente había mitigado un poco esa emoción, porque no quería atraer ningún Akuma hacia ellos.

—Lo siento —dijo, volviéndolo a la realidad—. Lo siento. Me duele, te juro que esto es doloroso para mí también… pero…

—Lo sé —contestó, sabiendo a lo que iba—. La bendita misión.

—Chat —trató de interrumpirlo, pero el chico solo afirmó el agarre de los hombros de la chica y se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla derecha, para doble sorpresa de ésta. Luego, lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿Qué?

—Ya entendí —exclamó, soltándola finalmente—. Tú eres _El Deber sobre el Querer_, pero yo, mi estimada Lady, soy más bien del _Querer es Poder. _

—¡Es peligroso! —le recordó.

—¿Cuándo no ha sido peligroso? —le recordó, moviendo ambas manos—. Sería un desperdicio de vida, si algo me pasa y nunca pude estar contigo como quiero. ¡Como ambos deseamos!

—Chat Noir… —susurró, dejando caer los hombros, resignada.

—Nada. Estos son mis sentimientos… míos y de nadie más, y si tú no quieres compartirlos conmigo por la misión, allá tú —movió los hombros como restándole importancia a lo que decía—, pero debo dejarte en claro que no me rendiré. Lograré que pienses como yo, que la vida es hoy y no podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo de ella —y tras eso, se retiró dejando a la chica sola en aquella oscura azotea.

—Buena suerte… —fue lo único que pudo desear, antes de volver a casa.

**˙·٠****•●****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ****●•٠·**

**...****  
**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

La vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla... ¿No?

Siempre he creído que ellos dos crean un balance de todo, entre sus personalidades, entre sus vidas... Es algo que estoy reflejando en el capitulo de C'est La vie que estoy escribiendo... después de todo Ella representa lo negativo y él, lo positivo.

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Sakura-san1998 - Heavenly1108 - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Natsumi Niikura

.

La próxima palabra es: Negro - Minimo una sonrisa garantizada (?)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

06 de Octubre 2019


	7. Día 07: Negro

**Hoy es un capitulo feliz (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Palabras: 614 (Me pasé un poquito xD)**

* * *

**…...**

**Día 07**

**Negro**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Adrien observaba a su novia con mucha curiosidad, pues con el ceño fruncido, parecía analizar la nueva teñida que vestía, a pedido de su padre. El jean era negro, la camiseta interna era blanca, de cuello redondo negro y el chaleco también era de ese color oscuro con detalles blancos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Marinette? —preguntó, al no aguantar más la incertidumbre.

—No me gusta cuando vistes el color negro, ¿en qué pensaba tu padre al elegirte esa combinación? —con la mano derecha apoyada en su mentón, observaba con determinación cada detalle de las prendas.

—No es la primera vez que uso negro, Marinette —le recordó.

—Lo sé —se paró en frente de él para mirarlo—, pero en esas ocasiones era algo esporádico. Verte de negro a diario, choca bastante con la imagen de pureza del _Ángel de París,_ que tu padre te ha proyectado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el color con el tema de "la pureza"? —la interrogó, haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.

—Estás acostumbrado a usar colores vivos, llamativos. El negro es elegante, pero también significa oscuridad, misterio y sensualidad, un sinónimo de lo prohibido… —exclamó perdiéndose en sus palabras, y haciendo sentir al rubio bastante incómodo. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?

—¿Estás pensando en Chat Noir? —comentó irritado, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica de coletas frente a él.

—¿Yo? —se señaló, pero no pudo evitar decir la verdad—. Sí… —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Chat Noir es todo eso en una sola persona. Solo basta verlo para poder sentir todo lo que representa el color negro en un traje.

—Nunca pensé que me harías sentir celoso de mí mismo —protestó el chico, cruzándose de brazos. Marinette se rio brevemente, y llevó sus manos a la chaqueta negra del muchacho. Adrien se sonrojó ferozmente por el movimiento de ésta, pero no pudo evitar que se la quitara— ¿No vas muy rápido? —preguntó, bastante cohibido ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

—Voy a cambiarte esta chaqueta, por una azul —dijo, volviéndose hacia una repisa donde tenía varias prendas pulcramente doblada. Adrien se sonrojó aun más por haber mal pensado el actuar de su novia. Pero, ¿Quién la mandaba a hablar de sensualidad y de cosas prohibidas, y después intentar desvestirlo?— Mira —dijo, mostrándole una muy parecida a la que había hecho su padre, pero ésta era azul marino con detalles negro—. Dile a tu padre que ésta es mi sugerencia para tu atuendo —cuando terminó de hablar, rápidamente frunció los labios—. La camiseta también te la quitaría —comentó, haciendo que el chico se cubriera con sus dos brazos el pecho— ¿Qué?

—Nada de color negro para ti, jovencita —exclamó, tomando la chaqueta azul para ponérsela y cubrirse de la supuesta mirada hambrienta de su novia.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar… —comentó, moviendo los ojos a ambos lados de su habitación—, aunque iba a decirte que el azul también es elegante y a la vez tranquilizante.

—Bien, es lo que ambos necesitamos, sí… tranquilidad —se repetía el chico con total concentración, aunque Marinette solo aumentaba su nivel de confusión mental.

Realmente no quería pensar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novio, pero si tenía muchas ganas de escuchar las indicaciones de Gabriel Agreste, al cambio que había hecho. Después de todo, ese era el motivo por el que Adrien llegó a su casa, vistiendo aquel traje oscuro que le hacia recordar tanto a Chat Noir y por lo que todos sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta. No podía permitir que empezaran a sospechar de Adrien, por culpa del color negro.

**˙·٠****•●****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ****●•٠·**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

La imaginación de Adrien estaba muy lejos de lo que Marinette pensaba xDDD Ella solo protegía su identidad, no intentaba comérselo... ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Quien sabe, quizás en algún drabble lo descubran jajajaja xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Heavenly1108 - Zara - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomorix6 - Sakura-san1998 - Tecupi

.

La próxima palabra es: Eclipse

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

07 de Octubre 2019


	8. Día 08: Eclipse

**Empezamos la segunda semana o/**

**Les dejo un capitulo... eclipsante (?)**

* * *

**Palabras: 415**

* * *

**Día 08**

**Eclipse**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Ladybug siempre había considerado a Chat Noir como alguien que no le tomaba el peso al hecho de ser Superhéroes: siempre divirtiéndose, coqueteando o diciéndole cosas que la desconcentraban con mucha facilidad. Y aunque aquel tema, con el tiempo, había quedado de lado, pues había comprendido por qué él era así, esa verdad que veían sus ojos, en ese momento, hizo que todo lo que pensaba de Chat Noir, se resquebrajara completamente.

La mirada de espanto que el rubio le dio, cuando la ropa de civil terminó de desaparecer para ser reemplazada por el spandex negro que Plagg le otorgaba, la paralizó completamente.

—Marinette —susurró el superhéroe, tratando de acercársele, pero ella movió las manos para evitar que se acercara. Todo eso estaba mal. _¿Chat Noir siempre había sido Adrien? ¿Cómo podía ser que ese chico introvertido fuera a la vez extrovertido? ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico perfecto que siempre veía a diario, fuera quien se sacrificaba por ella en cada una de las misiones? ¡Todo eso no podía ser verdad! ¿Cómo iba a luchar sabiendo eso?_ — ¡Marinette! —volvió a insistir el superhéroe, sin que ella se diera cuenta del momento en que la tomó por los hombros—. Por favor, entiendo tu shock… Créeme, yo también pasé por lo mismo, pero si yo pude, tú también podrás.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, confundida.

—¿Podemos hablar después? —respondió a su pregunta—. Ahora, París nos necesita.

—¿Nos? —Marinette se sobresaltó, producto del miedo que eso significaba—. Tú…

—Lo sé —afirmó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tan tímida que no pudo evitar pensar en Adrien y que, efectivamente, bajo la máscara negra, estaba él, el chico que quería. Aquello era como un Eclipse en mitad del día. Ambas personalidades tan opuestas, sobreponiéndose, convirtiéndose en una misma persona.

—¡Ay, no! —gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Chat Noir sonrió y con un poco de esfuerzo, hizo que la chica quite las manos para mirarlo.

—Tranquila, My lady —le susurró—. Podremos con esto también, confía en mí —le guiñó el ojo con la sonrisa coqueta de siempre y Marinette lo miró fijamente. Él era Chat Noir, quien hacía más ligera la carga con sus chistes, quien la animaba con las palabras justas y precisas, en el momento indicado. No importaba quien estaba bajo esa mascara, en ese momento, su partner de siempre no había cambiado…. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente… Tenían trabajo que hacer.

**˙·٠****•●****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ****●•٠·**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Cuando Leí la palabra "Eclipse" Me dije a mi misma, tenía que usarlo en una escena de Marinette descubriendo a Adrien... El Ángel Blanco y el Gato Negro sobre poniéndose, dando como resultado la misma persona... como un eclipse... Awww fue tan cute... Aunque Más Cute es el capitulo de Mañana xD Yo sé los que le digo xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews: princessqueen /-/ Sakura-san1998 /-/ Chica Cuervo /-/ Heavenly1108 /-/ Tecupi (Quizás alguien siendo Ladybug algún día se divirtió y no lo recuerda) xD /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

La próxima palabra es: Flor

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

08 de Octubre 2019


	9. Día 09: Flor

**¡Hello! **

**Abajo el rinconcito con información x3**

* * *

**Palabras: 428**

* * *

**Día 09**

**Flor**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Si algo había aprendido Adrien siendo Chat Noir, era la perseverancia. A él le tocaba ser el optimista, el que no se rendía, después de todo, ser superhéroe no lo veía como un trabajo ni una responsabilidad que no había pedido. Le encantaba ser Chat Noir, así como también le encantaba la terca compañera que tenía.

Creyó que el ver a diario a su compañera enmascarada le haría las cosas más difíciles como civiles, pero más simples como héroes, aunque debió suponer que nada de lo que esperaba, resultaba con su compañera.

Era difícil en ambas situaciones, pero estaba decidido a no rendirse, a no dejarse derrotar. La perseverancia fue su estandarte de batalla, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Un día dejó de esquivarlo, un día le regresó la sonrisa, y un día, simplemente, llegó a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que supo que finalmente le había ganado.

Y después de ese día, no quiso esperar que se le fuera otro.

Compró un bonito y especial ramo de flores en una tienda y llegó al colegio con él. Todos lo observaban bastante preocupados porque sabían que ya había fallado una vez, aunque esperaban que nada malo pasara; sin embargo, él no escuchó a nadie y ni le preocupó cuando una pequeña llovizna inició. Se quedó en medio de la escalera que los llevaba al interior del colegio e hizo que su compañera se detuviera, tomándola de la mano.

—Adrien… —susurró, al ver aquel ramo que éste le extendía.

—Marinette, esta vez no aceptaré que me interrumpas —aclaró, haciendo que la chica usara el paraguas que tenía en la mano para cubrirlo a ambos y tomar el ramo de flores—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Marinette observó a su alrededor y vio como sus compañeros se habían detenido, esperando, quizás, que nuevamente lo rechazara. Bajó la mirada hacia el ramo de flores rosadas y se sorprendió al percatarse que eran flores de cerezo.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó confundida.

—Sé que son tus favoritas —confesó con una sonrisa—. Todo lo que haces lo marcas con una flor de cerezo, ¿o no? —la de coletas solo afirmó con la cabeza—. Entonces, Marinette, vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

La mirada del chico frente a ella hizo que sus latidos aumentaran considerablemente. Sabía que no debía, sabía que todo aquello era peligroso, pero él tenía mucha razón en un punto: Debían vivir el ahora para no lamentar nada.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, causando que todos los espectadores vitorearan entusiasmados por la realización de la pareja más anhelada—. Sí, quiero, Adrien.

La sonrisa del chico se iluminó tanto que, simplemente, la abrazó sin evitar sollozar un poco.

—¿Estás llorando, gatito? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Claro que no —negó el chico, limpiando el rostro de esas traicioneras—. Solo es la llovizna.

—Sí, claro —dijo finalmente, para volver a abrazarlo, observando ese ramo de flores que contenía su flor favorita, esa que adornaba el parque frente a la torre Eiffel y coloreaba de rosado Notre Dame en primavera; la flor que le daba inspiración y que ahora, le había dado finalmente a la persona que amaba.

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Bueno, primero que nada...

Siempre he notado que Marinette tiene unas flores en todo, tenía mi duda en cuanto a que flor podría ser realmente ya que hay algunas flores que son parecidas, pero la funda del baúl de regalos de Adrien claramente son flores de cerezos... xD Y cuando lei flor fue como :O Habrá flores de cerezo en París... encontrándome que si lo hay. Que incluso festejan el hanami también xD Y fue como, ok, listo... será así.

También como habrán notado... ¡Todos los capítulos publicados hasta el momento están conectados! xD La perseverancia de Adrien en cambiar de parecer a Marinette se ve claramente en Jardín jajajaja xD El Eclipse que sufrió Marinette llevó a rechazarlo la primera vez... etc etc xD

La verdad, no quería entrelazarlos, pero cuando llegué al capitulo Querer, me di cuenta que lamentablemente, terminaría haciendo eso... xD En fin...

.

La próxima palabra es: Botella

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

09 de Octubre 2019


	10. Día 10: Botella

**_Ahora que ya sabemos que esto es un fic rompecabezas otra vez, pero de situaciones autoconclusas... Podría decirse que este capitulo es pos «Querer»_**

* * *

**Palabras. 471**

* * *

**Día 10**

**Botella**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Adrien regresaba a su casa, con ayuda de su traje de Chat Noir. Solo quería abrazar la almohada y terminar ese día de una buena vez, pero supo que no podría hacerlo cuando observó que, en el portón de la mansión, se encontraban Luka y Nino.

Frunció el ceño.

¡Todo fue culpa de esos dos! ¡Sobre todo de Luka!

Él se había sincerado con Luka, descubriendo que siempre había estado equivocado en su relación con Marinette porque ellos solo eran buenos amigos. Fue entre esas mismas palabras de entendimiento, que el guitarrista había cometido la indiscreción de contarle por qué, ambos no eran nada.

Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste.

En pocas palabras, Ladybug estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste. ¡Él mismo era su propio obstáculo!

No había podido evitar la ironía de todo aquello. Se sintió tan condenadamente feliz, que había escrito esa fatídica carta que arruinó todo, después.

Bueno, realmente Luka no tenía la culpa. La misión era la culpable.

Se destrasformó en su habitación y bajó a abrir la puerta, agradeciendo que su padre y Nathalie estuvieran en la semana de la moda en Nueva York.

—¡Bro! —Nino saltó a los brazos de Adrien, quien lo recibió dándole una palmeada en la espalda.

—Realmente lo sentimos —exclamó Luka, mientras él y el rubio hacían el saludo de manos que habían instaurado, junto a su amistad.

—Que va —dijo, indicándole la puerta para que entraran con él—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo rechazado?

—Lo que fue raro… —Nino cerró la puerta tras él, mientras Adrien los guiaba a su habitación—… es que Marinette dejó que Luka se le confesara, igual como pasó con Nathaniel —se señaló—. Bueno, yo ni alcancé a decirle que tenía un crush con ella, pero tú…

Adrien apretó los puños ante aquello. Se había olvidado completamente de que él había tratado de emparejar a su Lady… ¡hasta con Nino! Negó con la cabeza, terminando de subir las escaleras para entrar en su habitación.

—¿Pasó algo que no sabemos? —preguntó Luka.

—No, no pasó nada con Marinette —respondió Adrien. No podía decirles que todo era porque la señorita Ladybug no quería nada con Chat Noir por la misión contra Hawk Moth.

—En fin —dijo Nino con una sonrisa, abriendo su mochila de donde sacó una bolsa grande de papas fritas, otras más pequeñas de diversos snacks y tras eso, una botella.

—¡Nino! —dijo Adrien, sorprendido, viendo la botella de vino.

—¿Qué? —contestó, agitándola frente a él, señalando al de cabellos teñidos—. Luka la compró. Dijo que era lo mejor para pasar las penas.

Adrien observó al guitarrista que le hizo el símbolo de paz con una sonrisa y suspiró. Quizás le haría mejor ahogar las penas en esa botella que en su almohada.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Alguien conocerá el alcohol por culpa de sus amigos... Ven como Gabriel tiene razón, son mala influencia para Adrien xDDDD

.

¡Gracias por sus reviews a: Heavenly1108 /-/ Tecupi /-/ Neko lila (x9) karen Agreste /-/ Zara

.

La próxima palabra es: Fiebre

.

Nos leemos mañana! Y más ratito en C'est La vie ;)

.

Aquatic~

.

10 de Octubre 2019


	11. Día 11: Fiebre

**Vamos 11 quedan 20 :)**

* * *

**Palabras: 228**

* * *

**Día 11**

**Fiebre**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Aquello tenía que ser una locura.

¡El maestro Fu no podía haberle puesto semejante prueba!

Adrien era Chat Noir. _¿Y ahora?_

El solo hecho de pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido con él, portando las máscaras: los choques de puños, los roces, las miradas llenas de confianza… ¿Cuántas veces Adrien había arriesgado su vida por ella? ¿Cuántas veces la había animado? ¿Cuántas veces la llamó "My Lady" y le confesó su amor? ¿Cuántas veces se habían besado, sin saberlo?

Y ante esa revelación, la pose de loto que la mantenía concentrada se desarmó, dejándola caer sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

_¡Se habían besado! _

Llevó las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios. ¿Cuántas veces se había besado con Chat Noir? ¿Con Adrien?

De solo recordar todo lo que había vivido con su compañero de batalla, que resultó ser su primer amor, las mejillas se le sonrojaban con fuerza.

Tikki se acercó a ella y la observó con preocupación….

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, y aunque Marinette afirmó, la Kwami no se veía muy convencida—. Tienes la cara roja, ¿no será fiebre?

_¿Fiebre? _

Marinette rio sin ganas, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas. Sí, tenía el rostro caliente, pero estaba segura que no era debido a una fiebre, sino a la realización que había sucedido frente a ella.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y Marinette colapsó...

¿Cómo pasó de esto a rechazar la pobre carta de Adrien? ;) El día 19 lo sabrán jjijiji xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Sakura-san1998 - Neko lila - princessqueen - Zara - Tecupi - karen Agreste

.

La próxima palabra es: Jabón

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

11 de Octubre 2019


	12. Día 12: Jabón

**Nuevo día, nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Palabras: 393**

**Beteado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 12**

**Jabón**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Plagg notó algo en el ambiente y olfateó un poco, tratando de descubrir que era esa asquerosa fragancia en el aire.

No podía ser el camembert que dejó añejando dentro de uno de los calcetines apestosos de Adrien, porque la última vez que lo revisó, olía de maravilla.

Siguió olfateando hasta que llegó a su portador, que se veía bastante concentrado frente a los monitores de su computadora. El olor venía de Adrien.

Decidió acercarse más para ver en qué se había metido su chico, cuando notó sobre el escritorio distintas esencias, flores y recipientes… ¿Estaba haciendo jabones? ¿De verdad?

—Te superas —dijo el Kwami de la destrucción, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, observando el jabón rosado que acababa de terminar. Le gustaba como estaba quedándole.

—Tienes mucho dinero. Deberías comprarle algo a la pobre chica, en vez de hacerle algo, tú mismo.

—No —dijo Adrien, mirándolo enojado—. Es el cumpleaños de My Lady y no puedo darle cualquier obsequio. Quiero que, al igual que su primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, ella tenga algo que la recuerde a mí.

—¿Por el horrible olor?

—¡No huelen mal! —exclamó, olfateando el jabón. Su Kwami estaba mal, pues había elegido las esencias que la misma Tikki le había recomendado, además, ¿Qué sabía Plagg de aromas, cuando encontraba delicioso el mal olor del queso? Decidió ignorarlo—. Estoy seguro de que a Marinette le encantarán, así que no me importa lo que digas —se movió para darle un poco la espalda y seguir con el arreglo de los bordes del jabón.

Plagg sonrió. Aunque le encantaba molestar a su portador, tenía que darle crédito: La chica de Tikki estaría encantada con lo que Adrien estaba haciendo por ella.

—Apuesto a que Marinette estaría igual de contenta con un chicle, con tal de que viniera de ti —comentó al aire, Adrien lo miró por encima del hombro, intentando descubrir su cambio de discurso— ¿Qué?

—¿Se te acabo el camembert? —la pregunta indignó al Kwami.

—¡Ojalá se te desarme! —exclamó, yéndose a su refugio de quesos para darse un atracón.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y siguió trabajando en el jabón…. Peor no esperaba que, como las palabras de su Kwami, el jabón se le desarmara en las manos.

Suspiró resignado, tenía que volver a comenzar.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Miren que es cute haciéndole jabones... xD Me lo imaginé haciéndolos a la antigua, eso donde juntaban esencias, materiales y los prensaban... xD

¡Mil gracias a mi beta por la idea de este corto, que fue quien me sugirió que Adrien le hiciera jabones a Marinette!

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Sakura-san1998 - Heavenly1108 - Tecupi - karen Agreste

.

La próxima palabra es: Insecto

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

12 de Octubre 2019


	13. Día 13: Insecto

**Con todo lo del día se me olvidó subir esto aquí xD Lo dejé solo en Wattpad -.-"**

**No sé como voy a continuar ahora... yo y mi estupida ansiedad...**

**Oremos xD**

* * *

**Palabra: 265**

* * *

**Día 13**

**Insecto**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, del único lugar donde se salvaba de la presencia de Adrien, era en la clase de Artes… Y ahí se encontraba él. ¿De verdad iban a jugar? Suspiró derrotada cuando el profesor lo presentó ante los demás chicos, la mayoría era de la misma clase, así que solo se agregaba Marc.

—Y cuéntanos —dijo el maestro, sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos—, ¿quieres explorar algún punto del arte?

—Bueno, la verdad soy más atleta que artista, pero me gustaría aprender a dibujar —comentó.

—¡Nathaniel podría ayudarte a eso! —exclamó Marinette, para bloquear la jugada del rubio. Este sonrió en revancha ante sus palabras.

—Me encantaría —dijo el chico de ojos celestes—. Pero, tengo que entregar el comic la semana que viene, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? —consultó—. También eres buena en el dibujo. —Adrien sonrió con las manos ocultas tras él. ¡Le debía una a Nathaniel!

—pienso igual —dijo el profesor poniendo la mano derecha en la espalda de Adrien, para señalarle el escritorio que solía usar Marinette—. Acompáñala para que ella te enseñe lo básico del dibujo.

—Gracias profesor —agradeció, elevando la mano izquierda a la nuca—. Me encantará aprender a dibujar, hasta ahora solo sé dibujar insectos…

—¿Insectos? —preguntó confundido, bueno los insectos eran bastantes simples.

—Sí, pero uno en particular —comentó mirando fijamente a su estimada compañera que lo miraba con intensidad—. Es un insecto muy especial…. —ladeó la sonrisa—, una pequeña mariquita.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¿A qué juego se referirá Marinette? :P El miercoles lo sabrán jijiji xD

.

La próxima palabra es: Inmovil (El origen de Bombero)

.

Nos leemos mañana si logro destrabar mi mente jajaja xD

.

Aquatic~

.

13 de Octubre 2019


	14. Día 14: Inmóvil

**… xD Lloremos...**

* * *

**Palabras 282**

**Beteado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 14**

**Inmóvil**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Marinette encontraba aquella situación bastante divertida, ya que mientras ella fuera una civil, de novia con el popular Adrien Agreste, se sentía bastante cohibida, pues el rubio se mostraba muy cariñoso en la escuela. En cambio, cuando ambos portaban la mascara y ella tomaba el mando de la situación, Chat Noir había pasado de ser un «gato coqueto» a un «gatito inocente»

Pensó que era el poder de la máscara, ya que como su personalidad era más decidida e intimidante, el chico se quedaba paralizado o se inmóvil en su lugar.

Así que no pudo evitar tomar revancha por todo lo que la había molestado, en busca del sí.

Como en ese momento en el que Chat Noir estaba haciendo patrulla nocturna y se aseguró de que no lo había visto.

Ladeó la sonrisa y lanzó su yo-yo como una cuerda para atarlo y dejarlo inmóvil.

—¡Ladybug! —protestó y la chica fingió tristeza, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Me llamaste Ladybug? —parpadeó varias veces, haciéndole ojitos al chico que, de cabeza, se puso más rojo de lo que el exceso de sangre le permitía— ¿No hay "mi amor", ni "my lady", o "bichito"?

—¡Es que me asustas!

Ladybug sonrió, soltando a su novio de una vez por todas, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Lo siento —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de lanzar su yo-yo para irse—. ¡Suerte en tu patrulla!

Chat Noir, con su mano en el pecho, la observó alejarse. Esa mujer iba a matarlo y lo peor es que no recordaba por qué.

Suspiró derrotado y se puso a correr por los techos, tenía que calmar su mente.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Que atroz, que atroz xD ¿Cómo escribo ahora? xD Bueno, hay que adaptarse a lo que hay...

Al menos hay actualizaciones aseguradas hasta el 31 de Octubre :) Con mucho amor...

.

¿Saben qué me da lata? xD Qué el porqué de que Marinette no acepte a Adrien en este fic, es al parecer el motivo real de la serie xD

.

Gracias por los reviews a: Zara - karen Agreste - Dessirenya - Tecupi - Heavenly1108

.

La próxima palabra es: Encajes

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

14 de Octubre 2019


	15. Día 15: Encajes

Buenas noches, mañana prometo actualizar más temprano, es que se me fue el día en teorias, nuevas ideas y cosas locas que salen de esta mente acuática ;)

* * *

**Palabras: 483**

**Revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 15**

**Encajes**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Pocas veces en su vida, Adrien había tenido tanto miedo como ahora.

Informarle a su padre que ahora era novio de Marinette era todo menos fácil, incluso practicó antes con Nathalie y la asistente de su padre, quien solo le afirmó con la cabeza, sin ninguna expresión. ¡Ella realmente no ayudaba! Pero... había reaccionado exactamente a lo que se imaginaba de su padre.

Así que, viendo la escena con un poco de frustración, Marinette había entrado a la boca del lobo -alias el despacho de su padre- y no había salido de ahí en varios minutos.

Vio salir a Nathalie y volver, sin decirle nada.

_¡Ya estaba volviéndose loco!_

Minutos más tardes, finalmente pudo ver como la asistente de su padre le permitía el paso, encontrándose con un panorama que no esperaba.

Marinette se había desprendido de sus coletas -por cierto, amaba cuando ella se dejaba el cabello suelto- y lucía un cintillo rosado, a juego con el vestido de encajes que llevaba puesto. Se veía aún más hermosa que de costumbre.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una prueba —dijo Gabriel, mirándolo fijamente—. Quería ver con mis propios ojos, cuál era tu reacción al vestido que terminé hace unos días.

—Oh... —respondió, pero en realidad no veía aquel vestido de encajes floreados que su novia vestía, sino como el cabello armonizaba con su rostro y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos celestes...

De pronto, escuchó la voz de Nathalie toser intencionalmente, regresándolo a la realidad.

—Y que claramente no estás mirando... —completó el diseñador, causando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran— ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? —le preguntó Gabriel a Marinette—. Lo rechazaste una vez, por lo que tengo entendido.

—¡Padre! —Adrien observó a su progenitor, asustado.

—¿Creíste que no me enteraría del show que hiciste en el colegio? —el rubio movió sus ojos verdes, sin poder creer por qué pensó que no se había enterado.

—Sí, señor —dijo Marinette, observando el bonito vestido que llevaba—. Estoy segura de que es una buena decisión. Queremos vivir nuestro «ahora» —y tras mirar a su novio, le sonrió, y él pareció recuperar sus fuerzas ante aquello.

—Bien —dijo Gabriel, después de observarlos con detenimiento. No podía negar que aquella pareja demostraba ese amor puro, que alguna vez él también sintió con su esposa... Un amor que, sabía muy bien, Emilie esperaba que su hijo tuviera en su vida—. Pueden salir, tienen mi permiso.

—¡Si! —festejaron ambos con emoción, olvidándose de los adultos junto a ellos. Ambos tosieron para que los jóvenes volvieran en sí.

—Y con respecto a ese vestido de encajes —Gabriel la señaló—, puede quedárselo. Es mi regalo para usted.

Marinette, ahora sí, se sentía en las nubes...

—¡Gracias! —exclamó y tras eso, ambos se retiraron del lugar, con el permiso de Gabriel Agreste para su noviazgo.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡¿Qué tal?! xD La verdad pensé muchas cosas para encaje que atormentara a Adrien, pero nada atormenta más al joven que su padre así que... xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zara - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Neko lila - Dessirenya (Aun no he podido pervertirlos en mi mente, pa lenceria y perversión, ya mejor leo tu fic que me encanta jaajaj xD)

.

La próxima palabra es: Juego (Aquí sabrán que tramaba Adrien, un poco de Marichat para revivir el ánimo)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

15 de Octubre 2019


	16. Día 16: Juegos

_No me olvidé... Me puse ha planear un fic que tenía en "ideas locas" y que el final de la temporada 3 me dejó armado para hacerlo jajajajja xD_

_Pronto novedades..._

_¡Quiero agradecerles por los 100 reviews! Voy a romper mi record del año pasado que fueron 105 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! Por eso les dejo actualización doble, ya que en breves será 17 por aquí... _

* * *

**Palabras: 489**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 16**

**Juego**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Chat Noir miraba fijamente a su presa, moviendo el cinturón que actuaba como cola, de un lado a otro. La sonrisa maliciosa indicaba que estaba a punto de atacar, pues Marinette se veía bastante distraída en el balcón.

Sin perder más tiempo, el chico rubio saltó tras su víctima, pero no esperó encontrarse con que ella tenía un spray de agua en sus manos, mojándole toda la cara.

—A ver si así te enfrías...

—¡Marinette! —protestó.

—¡Es que no entiendes, Chat! —protestó, dejando de atacarlo—. ¡Ya hablé contigo! No es seguro que vengas a mi balcón, ¿acaso olvidas lo que guardo?

Chat Noir negó con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos, ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Estaba seguro de que recordaba eso a diario!

—Claro que no, Marinette —respondió—, pero es que necesito hablar contigo y no puedo hacerlo de otra forma. Ladybug siempre se me escapa y ni hablar de la escuela.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con seguridad, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Tikki y a Wayzz que se asomaron por el tragaluz.

—Te vine a proponer un juego —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No estoy con ánimos para jugar videojuegos.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Chat, avanzando un paso hacia ella. Marinette retrocedió—. Un juego divertido donde este gato tiene que conseguir que su linda catarina le diga que sí.

—No lo haré —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Si no lo hice cuando teníamos catorce, ni cuando me diste la carta la semana pasada, menos lo haré ahora...

—¡Es que tú tampoco entiendes! —exclamó, molesto— ¡¿Sabes lo que significó para mí, descubrir que desperdicie tanto tiempo?! Hasta me golpearon por eso...

—¿Quién te golpeó? —preguntó sorprendida. Nunca se habría imaginado de que alguien peleara con Adrien.

—No viene al caso... —resopló molesto, quitando las manos de su compañera—. El punto es que ya desperdiciamos mucho tiempo de nuestra vida. Aprendimos, sí, pero de lejos cuando estábamos tan cerca —volvió a tomarla—. Marinette quiero vivir esto que siento. No quiero ocultarlo, ni quiero negarme a sentirlo... porque ya no se puede...

—Chat Noir —ella se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Desde que había descubierto la verdad de Adrien, los mil candados que le había puesto a sus sentimientos por él, se cayeron junto con la revelación... Miles de recuerdo venían a ella, tristes y felices, pero la misión primordiaba.

—Ganaré —le afirmó, mirándola fijamente—. Te juro que ganaré. Debemos ser felices por una vez en nuestras vidas, Marinette... ¡Te juro que no dejaré que nada nos perturbe en la misión! Si te tengo conmigo, puedo con todo y tú lo sabes bien.

Marinette resopló resignada.

—Bien, inténtalo —movió los hombros despreocupadamente—, pero no te garantizo nada.

—Entre nada y todo, el nada ya lo tengo —dijo divertido, guiñándole el ojo antes de perderse entre los techos, para dejar a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y con esto, empezó el juego de perseverancia de Adrien... Ya vimos que ganó pero para llegar a ese punto, pasaron varias cosas ;)

¿Quién creen que golpeó a Adrien? ¡Saldrá en el capitulo de mañana que se publicará en minutos más!

.

La próxima palabra es: Sangrar

.

Nos leemos en un rato más.

.

Aquatic~

.

16 de Octubre 2019


	17. Día 17: Sangrar

Y ya es 17 así que... xD

* * *

**Palabras: 582 (Sí me pasé ;o;)**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 17**

**Sangrar**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

No sabía bien que era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero si tuviera que darle una explicación, sería que su conciencia cayó bajo los efectos del alcohol, porque Nino no solo había traído una botella de vino, habían sido tres.

Tres botellas que ahora se encontraban totalmente vacías.

Nino estaba acostado en su cama y Luka estaba en su sillón tocando con la guitarra, una melodía tan tranquila que lo envidiaba en ese momento; porque la voz de su conciencia estaba apagada y todo lo que quería decirle a su amigo, estaba amenazando con salir de su boca.

—¡Ay! —gritó el rubio, moviéndose para quedar sentado al lado del guitarrista y lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sonriendo. Adrien observó a Luka con más desconcierto que antes, ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo si era el que más había bebido? ¿Costumbre? Tal vez.

—No. Me duele mucho la cabeza —respondió cerrando los ojos, para volver a lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Suele pasar a la primera vez. Yo lo viví cuando mi madre me sirvió la primera copa.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando Marinette se dio cuenta que nunca podría ser mi novia —la melodía de sus cuerdas sonó de forma melancólica. Se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo por todo lo que había hecho vivir a su amigo y a Kagami, por la maldita misión que los tenía enceguecidos.

—Lamento haberte causado ese dolor —se lamentó con una mueca.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa —respondió, entonando nuevamente, la tranquila melodía—. Yo sabía dónde me metía, pero solo buscaba ser la paz que ella necesitaba. Me alegró poder, al menos, haberla ayudado a eso.

—No, no entiendes —insistió Adrien, que quería callarse, pero su lengua estaba floja y lista para soltar todo, ¿dónde se había escondido Plagg para callarlo? —. Todo es mi culpa... Deberías golpearme...

—Yo no soy una persona violenta, Adrien —respondió, silenciando la guitarra.

—¡Es que cuando lo sepas, querrás golpearme! —Luka lo observó fijamente. Definitivamente, nunca más volvería a darle alcohol al rubio.

—¿Qué tan grave es para que quiera golpearte?

—Es que yo... —dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y después se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, pero se estabilizó para hacerle frente ya que, después de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos— ¿Recuerdas, hace tiempo, el malentendido de que ustedes estaban saliendo y todo eso? —Luka afirmó, bastante confundido—. Bueno, por ese error mío, es que yo nunca hice caso a mis sentimientos por Marinette, pese a que he estado enamorado de ella desde siempre.

Los ojos azules de Luka se dilataron por el shock de esas palabras, ¿Qué el qué? ¡¿Todo el sufrimiento de Marinette había sido en vano porque siempre había sido era correspondida?! De la nada, se vio preso de una rabia interna que hizo que, finalmente, cumpliera el objetivo del Adrien, dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago que partió al rubio a la mitad.

—¡No te golpeo el rostro solamente porque podrías sangrar y no quiero ser demandado! —y así ofuscado como estaba, volvió a tomar su guitarra, ejecutando esta vez, una melodía más roquera, mostrando su estado alterado.

Adrien se enderezó en el suelo con la mano en su estómago, miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar empezar a reír. Luka lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Porque ese golpe, aunque no lo hizo sangrar, le enderezó las ideas... Ahora, libre de culpas, sabía qué hacer.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Ahora ya saben quien golpeó a Adrien jajajaj xD El pobre Luka animandolo pensando que los sentimientos por Marinette eran recientes y nop, eran antiguos jajaja xD Sorry, no sé porque después de escribir este capitulo me sentí tan bien xP

.

La próxima palabra es: Pintor: Otro desmadre de Adrien ;)

.

Gracias a todos por leer! Y Gracias a Karen Agreste - Zara y Dessirenya por los reviews del cap 15 :)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Aquatic~

.

17 de Octubre 2019


	18. Día 18: Pintor

Y un nuevo día... Se me está yendo octubre muy rápido xD

* * *

Palabras: 427

Revisado: Princessqueen

* * *

**Día 18**

**Pintor**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Cuando Adrien se metió a las clases de Arte para molestar a Marinette, no pensó encontrarse con un panorama totalmente nuevo y divertido: Allí no había reglas, simplemente, uno dejaba volar la imaginación y que las manos hicieran la magia.

Alix solía practicar sus grafitis en un lienzo, Rose creaba las grandiosas canciones de Kitty Section, Marc y Nathaniel creaban los comics de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y su querida y amada bichito estaba pintando con óleos.

Siempre le había llamado la atención los gestos y caras raras que hacía cuando estaba concentrada, algo que siempre hacia también como Ladybug. Era chistoso que no pudiera notar esas casualidades, antes... ¿Sería la magia de los miraculous, por casualidad?

«Es la magia de tu ceguera» rio, recordando la respuesta de Plagg ante esa interrogante.

Su risa desconcertó a la chica que pintaba, quien lo miró con furia.

—Si vas a estar ahí riéndote, vete a casa —protestó, usando el delantal blanco que tenía sobre su ropa, para tratar de limpiar el exceso de oleo amarillo sobre el verde de las hojas.

—No me reía de ti. Me acordé de otra cosa, que es distinto.

—¡Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención!

—Sí te estoy prestando atención —dijo, cruzándose de brazos —. Con las técnicas aprendidas podría ser un gran pintor.

—A ver —Marinette aburrida, le entregó el pincel que ella usaba —, demuéstreme sus dones, oh gran pintor Agreste —Adrien sonrió, tomando el pincel y miró a su compañera —. Dibuja una mariquita y hasta ahí llegas —el chico no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros, pues le había ganado la jugada, pero tenía otro as bajo la manga — ¿Es en serio? —Marinette observó como el chico había pintado un corazón en el centro de la flor que Marinette estaba pintando — ¿Un corazón?

—No es solo un corazón —dijo ofendido —. Es mi amor por ti.

Marinette bajó la cabeza para rascarse el entrecejo. ¿Habría sido así de insoportable con Kagami? ¡Cielos! Seguro por eso lo mandó a volar a los pocos meses.

—Adrien —dijo la de coletas, tratando de invocar todo el poder mágico posible y transformarlo en paciencia —, como Pintor eres un buen modelo...

—Graci... ¡Oye! —protestó, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba usando como insulto.

—¡Presta atención, entonces! —volvió a decirle, señalando sus ojos y el lienzo entre ellos. Adrien se cruzó de brazos, molesto, pero había algo que lo dejó satisfecho. Cuando Marinette terminó con su creación artística, el corazón que él había pintado seguía ahí.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Hablaba con mi beta de como todo lo que pasa en la serie se puede ajustar perfectamente a lo que estoy escribiendo...

Incluso en el nuevo fic que voy a empezar entre la pausa de las dos partes de C'est La vie... Que al investigar cosas fue como :O está hecho para hacerse así jajajaj.

Pronto noticias mias ;)

.

La próxima palabra es: Sobre

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por reviews a Karen Agreste - Dessirenya - Chica Cuervo

.

Aquatic~

.

18 de Octubre 2019


	19. Día 19: Sobre

_Ayer di un fail gigantesco, pues Caliente es el día 20 no el día 19. Lo siento, van a tener que sufrir un poquito antes de ver la hermosa y calurosa venganza de Adrien :D_

* * *

Palabras: 450

Revisado: Princessqueen

* * *

**Día 19**

**Sobre**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Plagg miraba a su portador con mucha curiosidad, mientras comía su queso. Desde que se había despertado, Adrien se había sentado frente a su computador y, con varios sobres rosados, parecía estar perdido en una nube de ensueño, que tenía ganas de hacer explotar.

—¡Por el amor al queso, no lo hagas! —exclamó Plagg, viendo el nombre que escribió el rubio en el sobre.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, guardando el sobre en su mochila—. Ya escuchaste a los chicos, Marinette nunca me olvidó, así que solo tengo que ir a confesar mis sentimientos y después, hacer todas las cosas que siempre soñé con ella.

—Es una pésima idea —afirmó —. ¡Horrible!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que carga esa pobre chica? —Plagg cerró los ojos y se acercó al rubio, para luego mirarlo fijamente —. Tú eres mi portador, pero mi maestra, mi dueña, es ella. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —al ver como Adrien abría los ojos, Plagg comprendió que lo había olvidado.

—¡Pero... si me acepta, puedo ayudarla con la carga! —exclamó, haciendo que el pobre Kwami elevara sus extremidades para golpearse el rostro. ¿Por qué era así?

Un toque a la puerta hizo que el ser mágico se escondiera, pues Nathalie ingresó informando que ya era hora de ir al colegio.

Emocionado como nunca, Adrien salió de su habitación cargando su bolso. Ese era su gran día y no podía evitar estar ansioso por ver a Marinette.

Bajó de la limusina y la encontró hablando con Alya. No se veía muy bien, como si no hubiese podido dormir, por lo que pensó que, en cuanto lo aceptara, la invitaría a comer para elevarle el ánimo.

—¡Marinette! —la llamó y la vio tensarse antes de girar hacia él. Sin abandonar su buen humor, buscó la carta en su bolso y se la entregó. Marinette observó el sobre y sus pupilas se dilataron del terror—. Yo quería confesarte que...

—No —le dijo, empujándole la mano. Esa reacción sorprendió al chico y a todos los presentes—. No puedo aceptarte, Adrien —y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, observó como la mirada celeste de su compañera se había puesto tan seria que intimidaba —. Lo sabes muy bien, nada ha cambiado —y tras decir eso, en vez de ingresar al colegio, se volvió hacia la panadería.

Él se quedó a los pies de la escalera, viéndola alejarse mientras escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros. Apretó el sobre en su mano izquierda y con la derecha, sacó su celular para marcar a su guardaespaldas. No quería estar en clases así que era mejor regresar a su mansión.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Sorry, la verdad, hubo una confusión con mis archivos y fue como .-. Para, tengo dos diecinueves, volví a revisar la lista y fue *facepalm* En fin, mañana si sale ese capitulo junto con el final de la primera parte de C'est La Vie!

.

La próxima palabra es: Caliente

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Sakura-san1998 - tsubasa23 - karen Agreste - Zara - Neko lilax4 - Tecupix4 - Natsumi Niikurax6

.

Aquatic~

.

19 de Octubre 2019


	20. Día 20: Caliente

Hoy no fue un buen día animicamente para Aquatic, y lo que anda sucediendo en el país donde vivo, menos anima... En fin, no podía acabar el día sin darles lo que prometí!

La venganza de Adrien!

* * *

**Palabras: 533 (Me volví a pasar xD)**

**Revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 20**

**Caliente**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Aunque el día estaba muy agradable, había una persona que se sentía como si estuviera parada en la mitad de la calle, en el día más caluroso del año: Marinette.

El Instituto estaba llevando a cabo una demostración de basquetbol contra un colegio de Lyon, pues era una de las ideas de la señorita Bustier para fomentar el área social de sus estudiantes. Los chicos se movían con gracia en la cancha, pero habia uno que, sin duda, se movía de forma tan galante en el campo que nadie parecía verlo a tiempo, permitiéndole encestar cada vez que tenía el balón.

Lo que pasaba desapercibido para la gente que exclamaba el nombre del famoso modelo, es que la de coletas podía notar como no dejaba de mirarla en todo el juego. Le sorprendía como era capaz de jugar tan bien, mientras estaba coqueteándole tan descaradamente. ¡Y nadie se daba cuenta! ¿Sería su antigua costumbre que volvió a apoderarse de él?

Lo único que sabía Marinette es que, si quería atormentarla, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Es que verlo ahí, con una sudadera blanca, con su cabello desordenado por el movimiento y esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella, hacia que toda su temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente. ¿Sería una venganza por lo de la otra noche?

—Chica, ¿Estás bien? —Alya, a su lado, notó como su compañera y amiga, se había puesto más roja que un tomate.

—¿No sientes que el ambiente está algo caliente? —la de lentes rio al verla darse aire con ambas manos.

—Quizás eres tú —comentó, entregándole una botella de agua—. Refréscate un poco.

—Gracias —dijo, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar de la botella, escuchó la voz de su novio llamarla con ánimo, haciendo que ella quisiera ocultarse de las miradas del mundo.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo y acto siguiente, tiró la pelota por sobre su hombro derecho, encestando la última jugada que dejó al instituto con una buena victoria.

Y ni bien sonó el silbato que daba por terminado el encuentro, los chicos se juntaron en un abrazo por la victoria, mientras que en las bancas, las chicas atormentaban a una acalorada muchachita. Al parecer, los coqueteos no pasaron desapercibidos como pensaba.

Cuando sus amigas se aburrieron de molestarla, la dejaron sola al notar como Adrien se abría paso entre la gente para acercarse a ella. Se sentó a su lado y sin mirarla, sonrió.

—Estuvo genial, ¿no? —al no obtener respuesta, miró a su novia que seguía aun con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza contenida. Sonrió y sin aguantarse las ganas de molestarla, soltó—. ¿Será que hoy debo ir yo por los bomberos? —ahí sí consiguió que Marinette lo mirara.

—¡Tú!

Adrien se le acercó mucho, casi sin dejar espacio personal entre ellos y justo cuando creía que iba a besarla, sonrió para darle un beso en la frente. Se alejó para disfrutar el gesto de confusión del rostro de Marinette y luego se puso de pie.

—Creo que gané doble —dijo, antes de dejarla sola con sus pensamientos revueltos y sus mejillas tan calientes como el mismo sol.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y ahí estaba la venganza de Adrien, y publica más encima jajajajaj xD ¿Marinette buscará la revancha? ¿Quién fue quien empezó este jueguito? Uff, ¿Pueden adivinar?

Con respecto a Sobre, es la carta que Adrien quema en "Cenizas" en el capitulo de Mañana se muestra que hizo Marinette después de rechazarla y antes del capitulo "Querer"

.

Aviso que C'est La Vie, saldrá mañana, no sé si en la mañana o esta madrugada, despende del ánimo... que está medio desinflado :)

.

La próxima palabra es: Romper

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: tsubasa23 - Tecupi - Dessirenya - karen Agreste - Zara - dinas'moon'E53

.

Aquatic~

.

20 de Octubre 2019


	21. Día 21: Romper

**Este corto va entre sobre y cenizas... Para que puedan entender el contexto :)**

**Contiene spoilers de fin de temporada x3**

* * *

**Palabras 376**

**revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**...**

**Día 21**

**Romper**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Marinette había hecho, por primera vez, algo fuera de lo permitido.

Tras rechazar la carta de Adrien, pensó en ir a su casa, pero sus padres la llenarían de preguntas, así que decidió caminar por las calles parisinas, buscando un poco de aire y poder despejar su cabeza.

Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo una situación parecida a esa tarde cuando, con catorce años, tuvo que tomar el mando de la caja de Miraculous y ver como su primer amor decidía iniciar algo con Kagami.

Con el tiempo, había llegado a comprender que era lo mejor. No podía dejar que ni Luka ni Adrien, ni nadie de sus seres queridos se viera nuevamente involucrado con los Miraculous, que ahora estaban bajo su cuidado.

Suspiró con cansancio.

Creía que era un tema superado, pero la revelación de identidades lo había complicado todo de nuevo. ¿Por qué, de todos los habitantes de París, el maestro Fu la había dejado enlazada a Adrien?

Aquello parecía una tortura para su mente y como si no fuera suficiente, romper el corazón del chico con el que había soñado una vida, alguna vez, no la hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Marinette? —susurró Tikki, cuando la chica se sujetó de la protección del Puente de las Artes y se arrodilló, como si sus fuerzas se hubieran ido.

—¿Cómo es que pude hacerlo, Tikki? —le preguntó, aguantándose las ganas de llorar—. ¿Cómo volví a romperle el corazón a Adrien por nuestra misión?

—Quizás él se resigne nuevamente. Ya lo hizo una vez...

—¿Y si no? —volvió a consultarle—. ¿Y si ahora que conoce mi identidad, decide ir con todo?

—Lo único que puedo aconsejarte, es que dejes que él tome la decisión —comentó, causando que su portadora la mirara con duda —. Ya sea que él quiera seguir insistiendo o quiera rendirse, no es algo que te toque a ti decidir, Marinette. Los sentimientos son propios y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Es que... —se cubrió el rostro con su mano derecha —... no sé si resistiría si es que trata de acercarse a mí... pero no debemos, por más que quiera, no podemos y no quiero romper su corazón otra vez, no me lo perdonaría.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Ella no quería lastimarlo...

Al menos ya sabemos que el rubio le ganó xD Y en el capitulo de mañana, sabrán que fue lo que hizo que las murallas de Marinette finalmente se quebraran.

.

La próxima palabra es: Cascabel

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: dinas'moon'E53 - tsubasa23 - Tecupi - Dessirenya - Neko lila - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomotox13

.

¡Estamos por llegar a los 150 reviews! Muchas, muchas gracias!

.

Aquatic~

.

21 de Octubre 2019


	22. Día 22: Cascabel

**Hoy lo traje temprano porque esperaba escribir este día desde que vi la consigna de "Cascabel"**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Palabras: 466**

**revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 22**

**Cascabel**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Marinette estaba muy enojada... y lo peor es que no entendía porque se sentía así.

Bueno, tal vez sí, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que fuera aquello. Ella no podía sentir celos, no estaba en sus planes.

Apretó su frente contra la protección de su balcón para contener su rabia interna. ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso? ¡Ella estaba controlando sus sentimientos muy bien! Actuaba reacia a sus demostraciones de afecto, trataba de que no le afectara la invasión que el rubio estaba haciendo a su vida diaria, su presencia en las clases de artes, que apareciera en sus clases de inglés, o que de pronto apareciera en su balcón para decirle lo que se perdía por no dar el brazo a torcer... como ahora...

Espera, ¿ahora?

Marinette se paró en su lugar para notar que el superhéroe enmascarado estaba parado a su lado, como si fuera un simple gato curioso que la observaba.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la chica, tratando de no verlo.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De qué? —protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Después de que salvamos a esas chicas que eran fans de este minino, noté a mi lady algo arisca, así que quise saber qué pasaba.

—No soy ni tu lady ni estoy arisca —respondió esta vez, dándole la espalda. Chat Noir soltó su risa sin ninguna pena, causando que la dueña del lugar volteara enojadísima a enfrentar al héroe.

—¡Ay, Marinette! —dijo, enjuagándose una lágrima invisible—. ¿Ves este cascabel? —le preguntó, señalándolo con ambos dedos índices. La chica no respondió, pero sí afirmó con la cabeza—. Bueno, este cascabel significa que soy un gato de casa y con dueña —ante aquello, le guiñó el ojo coquetamente—. Solo falta que ella ejerza sus derechos —y tras mover los hombros, dio un salto hacia atrás, para volver a la mansión, dejando a la chica perturbada.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Tikki, al ver como ésta, con las mejillas rojas, había caído al suelo de rodillas.

—¿Está bien? —Wayzz también se le acercó.

—Estoy cansada de luchar —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Mis sentimientos ya no lo resisten.

Tikki se miró con Wayzz y luego flotó hasta apegarse a la mejilla de su portadora.

—Tienes que ser feliz, Marinette. Déjate llevar —la aconsejó.

Marinette suspiró profundamente.

Al otro día, cuando llegó a clases, no le importó nada. Fue directo hacia el rubio y, tomándolo sorpresa, lo abrazó.

—Me rindo —le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba. Aquellas palabras fueron mágicas para el chico, que le devolvió el abrazo.

—No te arrepentirás —le prometió, Adrien, acomodando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette—. Te lo juro.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y ganó Adrien jajaja... Desde que leí Cascabel, me dije, esto tiene que ser una broma de Chat a Ladybug o a Marinette sobre ser un gato de casa xD ¡Y helo aquí! xD

.

La próxima palabra es: Rastro

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Arashi Shinomori - dinas'moon'E53 - tsubasa23 - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Dessirenya - Neko lila

.

Aquatic~

.

22 de Octubre 2019


	23. Día 23: Rastro

_Anoche me dio un atacazo artistico y terminé todos los días que me faltaban xD Ahora que estoy desocupada, iré a terminar C'est La vie ;) _

* * *

**Palabras: 370**

**revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 23**

**Rastro**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Marinette ya no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Podría acusar a Adrien Agreste por hostigamiento?

Apoyó la frente contra el escritorio y se cubrió con su libro de inglés. ¿En serio la había seguido hasta ahí? ¿Por qué su padre, de pronto, le había dado tanta libertad? Oh, verdad, estaba fuera de París...

Elevó la mirada hacia su profesor, el cual le indicaba al rubio el asiento libre junto a ella. ¿Plagg le pegó la mala suerte o qué?

Adrien tomó asiento junto a ella, con una enorme sonrisa, ignorando la mirada molesta de la de ojos azules.

Marinette trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en su materia, pues debía pensar en su futuro y en sus horas trabajando en la panadería que cubrían cada euro de ese curso. Finalmente, el profesor se despidió de todos y Marinette guardó su libro de inglés y su Tablet, antes de que el chico le dijera siquiera «hola»

—¡Marinette! —dijo saliendo tras ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —protestó entre dientes.

—¡Vine a estudiar inglés! —respondió, con las manos en su cintura.

—Sé que sabes hablar inglés, incluso mejor que mi profesor —le reclamó— ¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí? ¡Esto para mí es importante! Tengo que tener un muy alto nivel de ingles para conseguir una beca en el instituto al que aspiro.

—Pero, podrías practicar conmigo —le ofreció.

—¿Esto es parte de tu juego?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo con orgullo—. Quizás cuando entiendas que lo que quiero es ayudarte y no ser una carga, deje de ser lo segundo —se señaló—. No olvides que aprendiste chino gracias a mí...

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y esquivó al chico.

—En realidad, fue por el maestro Fu —respondió. Adrien sonrió y le dio alcance.

—¿Vas a seguirme? —el rubio afirmó, haciendo que Marinette apretara la tira de su carterita cruzada— ¿Y cómo me encontraste? —le preguntó con duda, ya que ni siquiera Alya sabía que ella estudiaba inglés en ese instituto.

Adrien sonrió y giró sobre sus pasos para caminar de espaldas, mientras la observaba.

—Soy bueno para seguir tu rastro, Marinette —afirmó con orgullo—. No importa donde quieras esconderte, siempre te encontraré.

* * *

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

En el cap de ayer, mencioné lo que pasaba en este capitulo xD Creo que también es un guiño involuntario a lo que hizo Marinette en la segunda parte de C'est La vie xD Donde entra al "Instituto della Moda" que ella quería, gracias a su bien manejo del ingles ;P

.

La próxima palabra es: Cartero

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: dinas'moon'E53 - Sakura-san1998 - Neko lila - Tecupi - Mengy - Arashi Shinomori - tsubasa23 - karen Agreste

.

Aquatic~

.

23 de Octubre 2019


	24. Día 24: Cartero

**Cortita y cursi xD**

* * *

Palabras: 207

revisado: princessqueen

* * *

**Día 24**

**Cartero**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Desde el momento en que Marinette aceptó a Adrien como su pareja, el rubio se había encargado de que ella siempre estuviera segura y cómoda con su presencia alrededor, muy diferente al hostigamiento con el que le sacó el sí.

Cada seis meses, el cartero se paraba en la puerta de la panadería para dejarle a Marinette, una carta escrita de puño y letra por el rubio, una de las costumbres que había adquirido desde el inicio de su relación hasta el presente, en que ambos ya eran adultos. Y ella, al día siguiente, le respondía.

Aunque Alya se burlaba de lo cursi que eran, en pleno siglo XXI, mandándose cartas cuando se veían a diario o hablaban por videollamada, para ellos era una rutina muy especial.

Una forma más íntima y apreciable, que les permitía decir las cosas que no se atrevían o querían recordar para siempre.

Así eran ellos.

Marinette siempre se había quedado con la espina de saber qué decía aquella primera carta que Adrien le entregó y que ella rechazó, esa que fue convertida en cenizas en una noche parisina. Es por eso que ahora, atesoraba cada una de las que el cartero le entregaba.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Cosa cursi que me ha salido en esto, pero necesitaba algo así xD

¡Ya entramos en la última semana!

Estoy ansiosa para que puedan leer lo que falta y luego, de forma ordenada xDD

.

La próxima palabra es: Gotera

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

tsubasa23 - dinas'moon'E53 - Neko lila - Tecupi - Dessirenyax2 - nicol nara 94 - karen Agreste - Zara - Serena Saori

.

Con respecto a un review que me ha llegado en varios fics: Yo no soy Multishipper.

Si mis fics son solo del cuadro protagónico, es porque yo no puedo shippearlos o armar una escena romántica con otro personaje que no sean entre ellos mismos. No me gusta y no lo haré.

Así que Manu, ya que veo que tienes clarito lo que buscas o quieres leer, ¿por qué no lo intentas tu mismo? Después de todo, esa es la gracias de escribir Fics, es crear lo que te gustaría leer y no existe en el fandom. Puedes tomar el control sobre lo que a ti te gustaría leer y hacerlo posible.

Agradezco, las sugerencias, pero no puedo complacerte.

.

Aquatic~

.

24 de Octubre 2019


	25. Día 25: Gotera

**Empezamos la cuenta regresiva ;o; **

* * *

**Palabras: 204**

**Revisado: princessqueen **

* * *

**Día 25**

**Gotera**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Marinette observaba con curiosidad como su padre y su novio, intercambiaban distintas opiniones sobre como solucionar la gotera que se filtraba por el tragaluz de su habitación y que había echado a perder el colchón de su cama en la última lluvia.

Adrien, haciendo demostración de su poder adquisitivo, proponía contratar un maestro especialista para hacerlo; mientras que el orgulloso Tom, le recordaba al muchacho que él había acondicionado ese lugar como cuarto de su hija, así que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Todo era tal ida y vuelta que nadie se dio cuenta cómo Sabine bajaba al living, donde estos dos muchachos discutían, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Listo! —informó la repostera.

—¿Listo? —preguntaron confundido, los tres.

—Sí —Sabine cerró sus ojos, mostrando una lata—, mientras ustedes discutían sobre quién lo haría, subí a la habitación de mi hija y arreglé la gotera.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —exclamó la chica, acercándose a su progenitora para abrazarla.

—De nada, cariño.

Tom y Adrien se miraron con cierta impotencia por no haber podido ayudar a Marinette, así que solo había una forma de solucionar esa sensación de competitividad que había quedado latiendo en sus venas.

¡Videojuegos!

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Este capitulo fue medio de relleno jajajaja xD Muero porque lean los días 27 y 28 que son consecutivos y explican porque Adrien estaba tan suceptible a Marinette :P Me quedó entrete xD

.

La próxima palabra es: Infinito (Adivinen que personaje dirá puras cursilerías? xD)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Neko lila - princessqueen - Katsa Graceling - Tecupi - tsubasa23 - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomori - dinas'moon'E53

.

Aquatic~

.

25 de Octubre 2019


	26. Día 26: Infinito

**Hoy llegué temprano xD**

**...**

* * *

**Palabras: 347**

**revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 26**

**Infinito**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Chat Noir observaba lo hermosa que lucía la ciudad, esa noche de luna nueva. La falta del satélite hacía que el firmamento se viera lleno de infinitas estrellas, y Ladybug, a su lado, observaba maravillada el cielo. Él sonrió, haciendo que se sentara a su lado, para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino.

—Viste que valía la pena salir a ver tan bella noche —le dijo el superhéroe a su compañera.

—Sí, todo es hermoso —respondió, apoyando también su cabeza contra la de él—. Hemos estado con tantos proyectos que casi no he podido mirar el cielo.

—Por eso estamos aquí —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, elevando el brazo derecho hacia el cielo, mientras tomaba con la mano izquierda la de Ladybug, entrelazando los dedos—. ¿Sabes que es el infinito? —preguntó.

—¿En cuál de sus aspectos? —preguntó, divertida.

—En Metafísica —respondió aún más divertido.

—¿Estamos hablando de tarea? —movió su hombro para separarse de él, con clara molestia.

—Deberías saberlo, Bugaboo. Viene en el próximo examen —la superheroina puso sus ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, pues ya no quería seguir escuchando al chico que solo le había burla por olvidarse de su prueba de mañana. ¡Rayos! Tenía que ir a estudiar. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando el chico se puso de pie también, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos cubiertas por el traje y robarle un rápido beso de sus labios.

—¿Chat?

—En resumidas palabras, el infinito, para la Metafísica, es aquello que es absolutamente incondicional e indeterminado. Cualquier palabra se queda chica para expresarlo.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó, confundida. El beso que le había dado, la dejó bastante perdida.

—Pues, si tengo que definir el amor que siento por ti, hasta la palabra «infinito» se queda chica.

—Chat… —dijo la chica, antes de soltarse del chico para abrazarlo—, entonces para mí es igual —se separó, tomándolo del rostro ahora—, no hay una forma de calcular cuánto te quiero, también el infinito se queda chico.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

**.**

¿Adivinaron? Por supuesto, era Adrien jajaja xD

.

La próxima palabra es: Algodón.

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus karen Agreste - dinas'moon'E53 - Arashi Shinomori - tsubasa23 - Dessirenya - Serena Saori

.

Aquatic~

.

26 de Octubre 2019


	27. Día 27: Algodón

**Llegue a los 200 reviews :) Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

**Palabras: 387**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 27**

**Algodón**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Marinette había cumplido diecisiete años y aunque ya había tenido una celebración con todos sus amigos y familiares, las chicas habían decidido hacer una pijamada en la habitación de la celebrada. Y ella sabía perfectamente, cuál era el tema de esa reunión: Su reciente relación con Adrien.

Es que había pasado de rechazarlo a aceptarlo. Tras un mes de insistencia y de ver el muchacho hasta en la sopa, su perseverancia había destruido las excusas que ella había puesto como murallas.

—¿A qué hueles? —preguntó Alya, cerca del cuello de Marinette, haciendo que ésta se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

—A jabón... —dijo cohibida.

—¿Adrien no te regaló jabones? —preguntó Kagami, tomando un macarrón. Las palabras de la japonesa hicieron que las chicas se lanzaran por Marinette, botándola sobre las colchonetas que pusieron en el suelo.

—Suéltalo —exclamó Alix con una sonrisa.

—Así que Adrien te anda regalando jabones —Alya parecía bastante divertida ante aquello, mientras veía como Juleka y Rose empezaban a hacerle cosquillas a la cumpleañera.

—Creo que nuestro regalo va a venir muy adecuado —comentó emocionada, Mylene.

—¿Regalo? —Marinette, como si la fuerza que ejercían sus amigas sobre ella no fuera nada, se sentó nuevamente sobre la colchoneta —¿Aun tengo otro regalo?

—¡Oh, sí! —Kagami se miró con Alya con una sonrisa —. Y no puedes rechazarlo.

—Eso me da miedo —comentó desconfiada, viendo como la de lentes se acercaba con una caja rosada con un moño blanco.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Marinette, como niña pequeña, se emocionó rompiendo el empaque, pero se quedó de piedra cuando observó el bonito camisón de algodón, en tono rosa pastel, que venía en la caja. Lo levantó por las tiras que servían de breteles, observando que tenía un pequeño cordón que servía de lazo para ajustarlo debajo del busto y la falda de caída libre, que debía quedarle sobre las rodillas. Las mejillas se le sobrecalentaron de golpe.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —abochornada, bajó el camisón y lo tapó con la caja.

—¡Un camisón de algodón! —comentó Alya, acomodándose las gafas— ¡Si tú pensaste alguna cosa inmoral, no es culpa nuestra! —y antes de que pudiera responder, un cojinazo de parte de Kagami la tiró para atrás y luego, todas se tiraron sobre ella, entre risas y almohadas. Esa celebración, recién iniciaba.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**...****  
**

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Las chicas le regalaron un lindo camisón... Saben que esto no termina ahí, verdad? xD Continua en Alcohol mañana... Y quizás comprendan la actitud de Adrien en Negro, Bombero e Inmóvil xD

.

La próxima palabra es: Alcohol.

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: dinas'moon'E53 - Natsumi Niikurax6 - alma de titan - princessqueen - Tecupix2

.

Aquatic~

.

27 de Octubre 2019


	28. Día 28: Alcohol

**Empezamos la semana final ;o; **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Palabras: 500**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 28**

**Alcohol**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Adrien se despertó en medio de la madrugada, por un leve golpe a su ventana. Ignoró el primero, pero el segundo no pudo evitarlo, así que se sentó confundido mirando el ventanal y la vio, haciendo que se pusiera de pie con rapidez para abrirle la ventana a Multimouse, que colgaba de la soga que usaba de arma.

—¿Multimouse? —preguntó confundido, cuando la superheroina cayó en sus brazos— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estoy de maravillas! —respondió, riéndose contra el cuello del chico, quien sintió que se le erizaba los cabello de la nuca por la proximidad.

—¿Estás borracha? —pregunto, tratando de separarse de ella, pero no se dejaba.

—Tal vez un poquito —dijo, acercándose nuevamente contra el cuello del rubio, aspirando el olor masculino de su novio—. Fue un simple juego de "yo nunca" y perdí casi todas.

—¿Por qué estás con Mullo? ¿Qué pasó con Tikki? —ante tantas preguntas, Multimouse se separó del chico, sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados de la nuca masculina.

—Ella no quería que viniera a verte, así que le pedí de favor a Mullo que me ayudará.

—Marinette —susurró Adrien. La chica lo miraba tan risueña que estaba despertando en él, dos emociones: la primera era la de protegerla porque se veía adorable, y la otra emoción, era mejor dejarla bajo llave por el momento.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó, soltándose de él, retrocedió un paso y tomó el Miraculous—. ¡Quería mostrarte algo! —y acto siguiente, perdió la transformación quedando, con un bonito y corto camisón de algodón. Se veía condenadamente sexy y apretó los ojos para no dejarse tentar por Marinette. Eso estaba mal, muy mal, él era un caballero…

Pero, ella no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó tan inocente que el chico abrió solo el ojo derecho para mirarla, antes de que volviera a colgársele del cuello— ¿Y mira? —le bajó la cabeza hasta que la nariz del modelo se pegó a su cuello— ¿Reconoces el aroma? Es de uno de los jabones que me regalaste.

Adrien luchó contra la tentación, pero el aroma y la ropa lo estaban haciendo perder la conciencia a él también… Estaba por dejarse llevar cuando la voz de Tikki hizo que él se separara de golpe, diez pasos de la chica que buscó enojada a su Kwami.

—¡Eres aguafiestas, Tikki!

—Yo se lo digo todo el tiempo —comentó Plagg, acercándose al grupo, riéndose del semblante de su portador.

—¿Podrías llevarla a casa? —le preguntó la moteada a Adrien, pese a las quejas de Marinette, reusándose a ir con las traidoras que le habían dado alcohol.

Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir, inmediatamente y pese a las quejas de Marinette, la dejó de nuevo en el balcón de la panadería.

El pobre rubio regresó a su casa, con el corazón aún latiendo a mil por hora, ¿Cómo le haría para sobrevivir a Marinette después de verla así?

Lo único que sabía, es que esa noche terminaría con un poco de agua helada.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y por eso Adrien estaba tan a la defensiva con Marinette jajajajja xD .-. El Alcohol hace que su inocencia y timidez se vaya por un tubo xD

Y como mencioné en Inmóvil... y lo peor, es que no se acuerda que hizo eso jajajaja xD

.

La próxima palabra es: Amigos.

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Arashi Shinomori - princessqueen - dinas'moon'E53 - tsubasa23 - karen Agreste -Tecupi - Dessirenya - Neko lilax3

.

Aquatic~

.

28 de Octubre 2019


	29. Día 29: Amigos

**.**

**Y después de éste, ya solo quedan 2 ;o; **

* * *

**Palabras: 467**

**revisado princessqueen**

* * *

**Día 29**

**Amigos**

**˙·**٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****●•**٠**·˙**

Adrien sabía que, cuando tenía problemas, podía contar con la ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos, Nino y Luka, sin duda alguna, y aunque le daba mucha pena tener que ir a contarles eso, sobre todo por Luka, no conocía a nadie más que pudiera ayudarlo.

En la proa del Liberty, preparando los instrumentos para el ensayo que se llevaría a cabo en dos horas, Adrien miró al chico de cabellos azulados y le hizo una reverencia.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Es que yo… —se paró firme, con los brazos pegados a ambos lados de su cuerpo—… me gusta Marinette —confesó. Tanto Luka como Nino se miraron entre ellos y luego se echaron a reír— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Viejo… —Nino se acercó a él, golpeándole la espalda—… llevas como un año mirando a Marinette de forma rara, ¿no lo habías notado? Te quedas prendido de todas las tonteras que hace, te ríes con ella, la sigues con la mirada… —volvió a palmearle la espalda—. No es nada nuevo, incluso yo pensé que ella te gustaba desde antes. Fue toda una noticia cuando empezaste a salir con Kagami.

—Pues —llevó la mano a la nuca, confundido ya que ese era el principal problema que lo estaba molestando y le prohibía acercarse a Marinette. Ahora que sabía la verdad, que ella siempre había sido Ladybug, se sentía tan idiota por haberla tenido tan cerca y no verla sin la máscara. ¿Estaría bien acercársele? ¿No pensaría mal de él? Todo era confuso y ahora que ella había descubierto que él era Chat Noir, menos oportunidades tenía de llegar a ella de otra forma.

Resopló frustrado.

—Por mí no hay drama, Adrien —dijo el guitarrista, revisando la afinación de su instrumento favorito—. Después de todo, nunca salí formalmente con ella.

—¿Qué? —eso si era nuevo para él. ¿Luka no era su novio? ¡Pero si eso parecían! ¡Incluso había creído que Luka era el motivo por el que siempre lo rechazó como Ladybug!

—Eso. Ella se distraía conmigo, la pasaba bien, pero por más que escuchara mi melodía, la tuya no se iba… —comentó con melancolía.

—Ya veo —comentó, pero luego volvió a mirarlo—. Espera, ¿qué?

—Viejo… —Nino miró a su mejor amigo, que se había puesto como un papel blanco—. Vamos, todo el mundo sabía que Marinette estaba enamorada de ti. Hasta Kagami lo sabía.

—Y yo creería que aun lo está —dijo Luka antes de dar un largo suspiró y ponerse a tocar la guitarra para distraerme.

Adrien se quedó de piedra en su lugar por la revelación hecha por sus amigos. ¿Marinette lo quería? ¿Ladybug lo quería a él?

No podía perder esa oportunidad. Ahora más que nunca, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y por eso Adrien hace la carta, por eso Luka y Nino llegan a la casa de Adrien, por eso toman vino y se agarran a golpes :D jajajja xD

Con respecto al capitulo de ayer, el capitulo que le sigue a Alcohol, es Negro... Por si le echan una miradita de nuevo, sabrán porque Adrien está como está con sus pensamientos xD Luego va Inmóvil y Bomberos.

.

La próxima palabra es: Pozo (por que aun no se vio como Adrien reaccionó al saber la verdad de Marinette) xD

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: Dessirenya - dinas'moon'E53 - princessqueen - Arashi Shinomori - Neko lila - Serena Saori - karen Agreste - Zara

.

Aquatic~

.

29 de Octubre 2019


	30. Día 30: Pozo

**Con el final de C'est La Vie, casi me olvido de esto xD**

* * *

**Revisado: princessqueen**

**palabras: 317**

* * *

**Día 30**

**Pozo**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Plagg observaba a su portador comportarse como un completo lunático. Ni bien se destranformó, empezó a jugar con la pelota de básquetbol, luego se puso a trepar las paredes, para terminar, usando una tabla de skate en las rampas de su habitación. Por algún raro motivo, el chico no hablaba y parecía querer acabar con cualquier pisca de energía que quedara en su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes parar? —exclamó, cansado del circuito de actividades del rubio— ¡Me mareas!

—No puedo, Plagg —respondió, botando la pelota anaranjada de sus manos hacia el aro—. Si me quedo quieto, voy a empezar a pensar y si pienso, recordaré que descubrí que Marinette siempre ha sido Ladybug —ante aquello el Kwami dejó caer su preciado queso—. Si recuerdo eso, también recuerdo cuántas veces me quisiste emparejar con ella y yo no preste atención... las muchas veces que le dije que la amaba y las veces que le recriminé por no responder a mis sentimientos, cuando yo tampoco la vi bajo la máscara.

—Adrien...

—Si me quedo quieto, Plagg —continuó viendo a la nada, con los puños apretados—, voy a caer en un pozo profundo y no sabré como salir adelante.

—Yo no te dejaré caer en ese pozo —afirmó Plagg con decisión, golpeando levemente la mejilla de su portador—. Tú no estás solo. Confía más en mí.

—Plagg —agradeció, tomando al Kwami entre sus manos—, no sé que hacer con esta información.

—Deja que fluya —le aconsejó—. Si temes caer en un pozo por no saber manejar lo que acabas de descubrir, simplemente deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama sumamente agotado. Plagg tenía razón así que iba a dejar que las cosas fluyan, sin intentar ningún movimiento extraño con la chica. Lo que menos quería es que ella malinterpretara sus intenciones.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y llegamos al último capitulo que arma esta historia, el capitulo 31, es la parte 31 de la misma xD

.

Les dejo a continuación, el listado de las palabras en orden:

Tabique - Día 03

Pozo - Día 30

Eclipse - Día 08

Fiebre - Día 1

1Amigos - Día 29

Sobre - Día 19

Romper - Día 21

Cenizas - Día 05

Querer - Día 06

Botella - Día 10

Sangrar - Día 17

Juego - Día 16

Insecto - Día 13

Jardín - Día 02

Rastro - Día 23

Pintor - Día 18

Cascabel - Día 22

Flor - Día 09

Encajes - Día 15

Jabón - Día 12

Algodón - Día 27

Alcohol - Día 28

Negro - Día 07

Inmóvil - Día 14

Bombero - Día 04

Caliente - Día 20

Gotera - Día 25

Infinito - Día 26

Cartero - Día 24

Llovizna - Día 01

Rojo - Día 31

.

La próxima palabra es: Rojo

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

Gracias por sus reviews: dinas'moon'E53 - Serena Saori - Zara - Dessirenya - Arashi Shinomori - karen Agreste - Amo del vacio - Tecupix2

.

Aquatic~

.

30 de Octubre 2019


	31. Día 31: Rojo

**¡****Y hemos llegado al fin de esta nueva aventura, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido!**

* * *

**Revisado por Princessqueen**

**Palabras: 338**

* * *

**Día 31**

**Rojo**

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

Aunque el color rosa es lo que más abundaba en la vida de Marinette, sabía que el color rojo tenía un lugar muy apreciado en su vida. Es por ese motivo, que quiso darle una sorpresa a su futuro esposo, el día en que ambos iban a contraer nupcias.

Entallada en un vestido en tono rosa pastel, de hombros caídos y falda voluminosa, diseñado por ella y su futuro suegro, la mujer de ojos celestes caminó con su padre por el pasillo hacia el altar de Notre Dame.

Observó con una sonrisa a su padre que estaba tan emocionado como el hombre de cabellos rubios que la esperaba en el altar. Afirmó el ramo en su mano izquierda, cuando Tom le quitó el tul rosado para tomarle la mano enguantada y unirla a la mano extendida de Adrien.

—Cuídala —le susurró, antes de retroceder.

—Con mi vida —respondió, ayudando a Marinette a subir junto con él al altar, y notando que el ramo que ésta tenía en sus manos era de rosas rojas, muy distinto al bouquet de rosas blancas y rosadas que recordaba haber ayudado a elegir—. Lindo ramo —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Esto empezó conmigo vestida de rojo —le contestó, guiñándole el ojo— y contigo vestido de... —y en eso le mostró que, entre las rosas rojas, había pequeños pimpollos en tono negro, como si fueran motas en el ramo de flores—...negro.

—¡Marinette! —dijo sorprendido, causando que su futura esposa ampliara tanto la sonrisa que se sentía nuevamente flechado por ella.

—No podía faltar un símbolo de ellos en nuestro gran día —y ante aquello, y ante el silbido de todos, Adrien tomo a Marinette y la besó.

—Ejem —la voz del sacerdote, que los miraba entre enojado y divertido, los separó, sintiéndose totalmente apenados bajo la risa de los demás— ¿Puedo empezar?

—Sí —respondieron avergonzados, iniciando la ceremonia.

Pues así eran ellos, bastante especiales, pero sin dudas se amaban con todos sus pro y contras.

**˙·٠•●****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****●•٠·˙**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

**.**

Bueno, más que nada, nuevamente agradecerles por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura en la que me sumergí...

A todos los lectores...

A NatsumiNiikura por crear la lista utilizada para este desafio.

A Mi beta por acompañarme en cada locura que se me ocurre

¡Nos leemos proximamente!

.

Aquatic.

.

31 de Octubre 2019


End file.
